


Digital world

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S6. Sometimes Bobby didn't really think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital world

 

Hunting meant a lot of times reading dusty, old tomes, translating texts and generally researching.

It was a part of hunting because incomplete information oftentimes meant a dead hunter.

After the apocalypse and the start of the monsters running amok even something as loose as the hunting community started on using their strength’s to their advantage.

The first to start was an ex-hunter who decided on research after losing one leg. The Swedish equivalent to Bobby scanned and digitalized her research books to help her colleagues around the world.

Others followed, massive amounts of data about the various monsters of the world.

When Tamara called him to identify something she didn’t believe she was seeing Bobby knew after a few clicks, that no, Tamara wasn’t insane, there really were flying bunnies and please step carefully away from them, haven’t you seen Monty Python, these things nibbled on humans, thank you. –Wolpertinger, native to central Europe.

Of course Bobby did his part, digitalized his books and categorized everything accordingly.

Somebody else started a database to help search for the various critters out there. He admitted he saw it in the series Buffy and Angel but it was still a good idea.

Bobby had no idea of what kind of reactions he would get when he wrote his entry for the database about angels.

  


_ Angel _

 

_Body: Intangible grace. Has to possess a human to interact with other humans. The human has to agree to this. Can only take over bodies from certain human bloodlines _

_ Abilities: teleportation, telekinesis, time-bending, mind-reading, dreamwalking, healing, resurrecting, changing and blocking of memories, conjuring things out of nothing, vanishing things, smiting of demons  _

_ Description: Looks like the human they are possessing, no other outward sign. Without a human vessel the sight of an angel in its natural form burns the eyes out of their sockets (for humans and demons both), their natural voice breaks glass, disturbs electronics, for humans it is a hurtful, loud and high pitched sound _

_ Weaknesses: Angelsword _

_ Disposition towards humans: depending on the individual angel _

_ First confirmed encounter: September 8, 2008, Dean Winchester (Hunter) _

 

While he would never get to Dean’s casual aplomb dealing with angels he had gotten used to the idea of interacting regularly with them and sometimes forgot that they were in a very special position with this.

He certainly would have thought twice about adding the angels to the database had he thought about it longer.

* * *

It was generally accepted that the organization with the most extensive collection on anything biblical and/or non-human was the Vatican. 

The catholic church had both exorcists and hunters working for them and had connections to the other big religions, keeping each other informed regarding the supernatural world.

It didn’t take long for them to find out about an angel sighting.

* * *

When Bobby opened the door his mind automatically went to old jokes. He just never thought he would be part of such a joke:

A catholic Priest, a Jewish Rabbi and a Muslim Imam come to the house of a hunter…

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [don't know how things got so tangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889960) by [cosmonaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught)




End file.
